Evan's All American Collegiate Journey
by Raging-RKO
Summary: SLASH - Evan Bourne is your everyday to-be college freshman. Who was he to know that his freshman year would turn out to be...all American? AU. Mild-to-major sexual content, language, and minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:** This story is an Evan BourneXJack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Arrival**

Evan looked out the passenger-side window of his mother's SUV, staring at the road ahead. Evan, a young seventeen year old, was preparing himself for one of the most strenuous journeys a guy could take: college.

Fresh out of high school, Evan immediately looked for the best possible college for him to attend. He ended up with Vincent Kennedy McMahon University in Stanford, Connecticut. A St. Louis, Missouri native himself, Evan and his mother made a road trip to this highly-prestiged university.

"Mom, are you sure you're going to be okay at home?" Evan asked to break the silence.

"Oh, yes, I'll be fine," his mother said. "I just want you to do your best out here and get that education you deserve."

"Don't worry, I will," Evan responded. His mother smiled. Her son was such a bright young man; he had been bullied heavily throughout high school and she hoped he could start with a fresh plate out here in Connecticut.

About an hour later, Evan and his mother arrived at the college. To say that it was a large facility would be an understatement. This place was beyond mathematical imaginations in terms of size. The two merely stared in awe at the school before Evan heard a familiar "Little dude!" from down the parking lot.

It was Evan's best friend Kofi Kingston from back in Missouri. Evan bolted to his friend with excitement, quickly shaking hands with him. "Dude I thought you were going to Jarrett University in Orlando!" Evan exclaimed.

"I wanted to surprise you, and it wouldn't be any fun going to college without my best bud with me along the way," Kofi replied, smiling. The two chatted for a while before Evan glanced at his watch and shrieked.

"We've got to get to the main entrance to get our dormitory and class information!" Evan said, before going to hug his mom goodbye.

"Be good, Evan, call me every day," his mom said sadly. She was going to miss her boy; he was growing up so fast.

"I will, mom, make sure you take care of yourself."

Evan's mom held him close for a bit before she let him go and got in the SUV. "I'll miss you, Evan," she said before taking off.

Evan tried to wipe away a tear before Kofi could catch it, but he was unsuccessful.

"Aww, Evan, you gonna miss your mommy?" Kofi teased before shutting up from a glare he received from Evan. "It's cool, little dude, I practically cried a river when I said goodbye to my mom and dad."

Evan collected himself and grabbed his stuff before starting to make a dash for the entrance of the university. "Kofi come on!" he shouted before he bumped into a large blonde-headed man and fell on his butt.

"Watch where you're going, twerp," the blonde said. Evan could immediately sense that the man had a lisp in his speech.

"You watch it, big tall and ugly," Evan responded hastily.

"Whatever," the blonde said. "You watch your mouth or I'll watch it for you," he said, raising his fist up to Evan's face for support.

Evan rolled his eyes and made his way past the blonde, quickly catching up with Kofi who had made it to the entrance.

"Who was that?" Kofi asked.

"Some dumb asshole," Evan responded. Evan, however, couldn't deny that he found the blonde to actually be kind of cute. Yeah, Evan was gay; he'd been gay since his freshman year in high school. Though he had quite a few boyfriends, Evan was still a virgin. He didn't know why.

In the event of him thinking about the dumb blonde's attractiveness, he had stumbled into another person accidentally, but this time it was a girl.

"Oh, my apologies," Evan apologized before he looked at the person he had bumped into, quickly recognizing her.

"N-Natalya?"

"Evan?"

Evan grinned and hugged Natalya. Natalya was a good friend of his back in Missouri as well. "I'm so glad to see you, Nat!" Evan exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you too! I didn't know you…" she stopped when she saw Kofi "…and Kofi were coming to this college!" Natalya gave Kofi a big hug as well.

"'Sup, Nat?" Kofi asked.

"Nun' much, Kof," Natalya said. "You guys?"

"Oh Evan bumped into some blonde dude," Kofi said.

"Blonde dude?" Natalya asked. "Was he really tall, looked kinda stupid, and wore a lot of American flag colors?"

Evan and Kofi nodded.

"I hear that's this guy from Oklahoma named Jack Swagger. Word says that he's got a huge ego and is an avid-America supporter," Natalya informed.

"That explains a lot," Evan said before Natalya got her information and put it away.

"I'll see you guys later; I hear that they're giving us about a week to get accustomed to the university, so how about the three of us go find something to eat later on?" Natalya asked.

Kofi and Evan nodded in agreement.

"Ok, see you then," Natalya said before leaving.

"I'm glad she's here," Evan said. "I might need some motherly support."

Evan and Kofi received their information and keys before heading to their respective rooms in the dormitories. "Well, here we are," Evan said.

"Yep."

"I'll see you later then."

"Cool, see you, good luck with your roommate."

"You too."

Evan sighed and opened the door to his room. He looked around; the room wasn't half bad. The two beds had a respective dresser and there was a desk to the side of the room. A door for the bathroom was in the center of the back wall.

Evan, unfortunately, overlooked the person who was on one of the beds.

He recognized him immediately.

"It's you…" Evan said. "The dumb blonde asshole."

"You little twerp," Jack responded.

This year was going to be a living **HELL**.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey

**Disclaimer:**I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note:**This story is an Evan BourneXJack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

**Evan sighed and opened the door to his room. He looked around; the room wasn't half bad. The two beds had a respective dresser and there was a desk to the side of the room. A door for the bathroom was in the center of the back wall.**

**Evan, unfortunately, overlooked the person who was on one of the beds.**

**He recognized him immediately.**

"**It's you…" Evan said. "The dumb blonde asshole."**

"**You little twerp," Jack responded.**

**This year was going to be a living HELL.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Tall Blonde Idiot**

Evan was dumbfounded that of all people, he was forced to reside with the one person he ABSOLUTELY didn't want to reside with. Jack simply laid on the bed and turned the TV back on to ESPN.

"Well, it looks like we're stuck together, so standing there won't help you along," said Jack.

Evan sighed and walked over to his bed and sat down. "Why me?" he asked himself, before pulling out his iPod and turning his rock music on loud.

Jack cringed when he heard some of Evan's music pouring from his headphones. "Turn that shit down, you little twerp!"

"This is my room too. Get used to me playing music. ON LOUD." Evan retorted, flipping Jack off in the process.

"Why you little…" Jack mumbled before he formulated a plan. Jack turned to a country music station and turned the television up extremely high. He smiled to himself when he saw to look on Evan's face once he realized what was playing.

"Damn it, not country music!" Evan shouted. "Jack, turn that crap off!"

"If I remember correctly, this is my room too, so you should get used to me playing music. On loud."

"Fuck you."

With those words, Evan grabbed his phone and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

He sat down on the floor and sighed. Putting up with Jack Swagger as a roommate was not going to prove an easy task.

"Hey, feeling down?"

Evan looked up to see another student around his age looking down at him.

"Oh, not really, just a little," he responded.

"Looks like you could use some company. My name's Cody Rhodes, what's yours?"

"Evan. Evan Bourne."

"Nice to meet you Evan," Cody said, shaking Evan's hand. "I'm guessing you're a freshman here too?"

"Yeah, I got stuck with an idiot as a roommate," said Evan, "which is why I'm sitting on the floor outside my door."

"Last name Swagger?"

Evan wondered how everyone knew the asshole in question. "Yeah."

"Oh, is he already ticking you off?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Don't let him get to you, maybe if you try befriending him, it won't be so antagonizing to room with him."

"I don't think he's open to a new friend, especially not me," Evan said.

"You never know until you try," Cody said optimistically. Evan smiled before someone grabbed Cody around the waist. Cody, surprised, turned around, saw who it was, and kissed them on the lips.

"Hey Cody, who's your friend?" the person asked.

"Oh hey Ted, this is Evan," Cody said gesturing to Evan. "Evan, this is my boyfriend Ted DiBiase."

Ted shook Evan's hand. "Nice to meet you Evan," he said.

"You too," Evan replied. "Cody, you're in a relationship?"

"Yeah, me and Ted have been going strong since junior year in high school," Cody informed.

"Wow, that's a long time," Evan said. "Not many of my relationships surpass two months."

"Long-term relationships happen when you meet that special person," Ted said. "Maybe you haven't found that person yet."

"True," Evan sighed. "Well, I'm going to go see if my friend is all settled in so I'll see you guys around. Nice meeting you two." Evan stood up and started to walk away.

"You too!" Cody said. "Good luck with Swagger!"

Evan laughed before he disappeared out of sight.

"Jack Swagger is his roommate?" Ted asked. "Poor kid."

"You know Ted, opposites do attract."

"Go on."

"I was just thinking...it would be ironic if Evan and Swagger were to start going out, considering their contrasting personalities, that is."

Ted laughed. "That would be extremely ironic."

* * *

"So what girls are you into?" Kofi asked.

"Well actually I'm not into any."

"You're gay?"

"Yeah…that doesn't bother you does it?"

"No, not at all. My best friend is gay. I'm sorry for the assumption."

"It's cool."

"So are you in to anyone yet?"

"Well…I have my eye on someone."

"Who would that be-"

Kofi was getting to know his new roommate, Montel Vontavious Porter before loud knocking was heard on the outside of their door. Kofi shrugged and opened the door. Evan stepped in.

"Is this your best friend?" Montel asked.

"Yeah, this is Evan. Evan, this is my roommate Montel Porter."

"Hey," Evan said.

"Yo," Montel responded.

Evan returned his attention to Kofi while Montel went back to messing around on his cell phone. "Kofi, you'll never believe who I got as a roommate."

"Big tall and ugly?"

"How'd you guess it was him?"

"The fact that that would make the whole thing ironic."

"Whatever. But yeah, I got him as a roommate."

"Sorry to interrupt," Montel said. "But who are you implying by 'big, tall, and ugly'?

"He means this Oklahoman freshman named Jack Swagger," Kofi explained.

"Oh, I get it. I hear he's a total asshole," Montel exclaimed.

"Oh he is," Evan responded. "A complete and utter asshole."

"Well, he may be big and tall," Montel started. "But he's not really that ugly."

Shocked that someone agreed with his subconscious thoughts, Evan replied, "Are you-"

"I find it funny I just told your friend this a few minutes ago, but yes, I'm gay."

"No freaking way. I am too!"

"I've heard."

"You don't know how great this is!"

"This isn't what I usually would expect when I tell someone of my sexual preference," Montel whispered to Kofi.

"You don't know how frustrating it is when your best friend is straight!" Evan exclaimed. "I mean seriously, I have to hear him ramble on girls constantly."

"It's not like I don't hear your drabbles on guys either," Kofi retaliated.

"Whatever, Kof! I'm so glad that I finally have someone to express my feelings for guys with," Evan told Montel.

"Um…glad I could be your gay-to-gay friend...?" Montel said.

"You're in for it," Kofi warned.

All three guys laughed.

* * *

_Irony…was something Evan would never expect to have a role in his life…_

_…at least not in his love life. _

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note: **This story is an Evan BourneXJack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Whatever, Kof! I'm so glad that I finally have someone to express my feelings for guys with," Evan told Montel.

"Um…glad I could be your gay-to-gay friend...?" Montel said.

"You're in for it," Kofi warned.

All three guys laughed.

_Irony…was something Evan would never expect to have a role in his life…_

…_at least not in his love life._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hard Life Swagger**

Jack sighed. It was only his third day living in the same room as Evan Bourne, and it wasn't exactly peachy. But thankfully, Evan was currently out with some friends and Jack had the room to himself. Jack pulled out his iPod and started playing some music.

Laying his head back to the pillow, he started drifting off into his own world.

* * *

"I can't stand the guy," Evan told Natalya; the two of them, plus Kofi and Ted, Cody, and Montel were sitting outside at the fountain.

"It can't be that bad," Natalya insisted.

"It is," Evan replied, "Anytime I even play rock music, he acts like I'm freaking stabbing him in the chest."

"Well, not everyone loves the same things, Evvy."

"Who doesn't like rock music?" Evan exclaimed. Montel, Kofi, and Cody coughed.

"Your loss!" Evan said.

"Evan you should seriously try to work it out with Jack," Natalya said. "You two are roommates and that fact isn't changing anytime soon?"

"And what if I switch dorm rooms?" Evan replied.

"You're too much of a persistent little guy to give up that easily," Kofi told him. No one knew Evan better than he did; Evan didn't give up very easily and usually didn't stop until his wishes were granted.

"I'm not little," Evan said. "I'm just a little bit shorter than most other people."

"My point exactly, you're little," Kofi laughed.

"This isn't funny! I hate my roommate!" Evan shouted playfully.

* * *

_About nine years ago, a nine-year-old Jack Swagger was walking to the grocery store with his father._

_"Jack, what did your mother say she wanted from the store again?" Jack's dad asked._

_"Umm…a Hershey's Chocolate Bar with Almonds?" Jack beamed._

_"Nice try, son," said Jack's dad, who ruffled Jack's hair with his fist, "but what did she really ask for?"_

_"Milk, eggs, and a loaf of bread," Jack said._

_"Okay let's hurry up so we can get back and catch Monday Night RAW," Jack's dad said._

_Jack and his father entered the local grocery store and Jack told him that he would pick the eggs up._

_"Be careful with them, Jack-o," his dad said before going to the other side of the store._

_Jack carefully picked up a dozen eggs and was about to find his father when the grocery store door slammed open._

_"**EVERYBODY STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU FUCKING ARE!"**_

_Jack cringed immediately._

_A man in a black outfit and ski mask snatched a woman's purse and threatened her before going to the cashier and demanding money._

_Jack's dad had just got in line when he saw the man, who, unbeknownst to him, was the robber._

_"Sir, I only have two items, can I please check out before you-"_

_The robber turned around and grabbed Jack's dad by the collar. "What was that, grandpa?"_

_Jack, carefully cushioning the eggs, ran up to the cashier, where he saw his dad and the robber. "Hey, leave my daddy alone!" Jack screamed, instantly kicking and punching at the robber's leg._

_The robber just laughed, said "Mind your own business, kid," and shoved Jack onto the ground._

_Jack's dad was pissed. "Don't touch my son, you jackass," he said before he punched the robber clear in the face. He was about to go in for another strike when the robber pulled out a shotgun and shot three bullets, hitting Jack's dad in the chest, arm, and leg. Jack's dad collapsed instantly._

_Jack was devastated. He ran to his dad, who was bleeding profoundly. "Someone call 911! Please!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. The robber had made a clean getaway._

_Jack felt his father's hand grab his. Jack focused on his dad again._

_"Jack, I'm sorry this had to happen…" his dad struggled to say. He was bleeding out his mouth as well._

_Jack squeezed his hand. "This isn't your fault dad, it's mine; you were just trying to protect me..."_

_Jack's dad grunted in pain. "No it isn't Jack; I would have protected you anyway. You and your mother are my pride and joy." Jack's dad knew he didn't have much time left. "Jack, I love you. Tell your mother I love her too. I know I'm not going to be able to make it until the paramedics get here."_

_Jack started tearing up. "Dad, please don't leave me!"_

_"Jack, I can't stop the inevitable. Just promise me one thing."_

_"What's that, dad?"_

_"Take care of your mother…and when you grow up and have a family, take care of them as if they were the most important things in the world. Always remember, I love you more than you could ever imagine…goodbye, Jack-o." And with that, Jack's dad slipped out of consciousness…_

_Jack knew his dad was dead. He broke down in what seemed like endless tears._

* * *

Ever since then, Jack developed a much more assertive personality; some people said he was a jerk, an asshole, and many other things. But he didn't care. No one knew what he had gone through.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when Evan suddenly entered the room.

Evan sighed. Natalya was right, he had to try and make some sort of peace with his estranged roommate. "Hey, um…Jack…" Evan started.

"What do you want now?" Jack spat.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go play some pool sometime or something…"

Jack's mouth shut up. Was Evan actually trying to set some peace? If he was, then he was lucky, Jack was bored anyway.

"I don't care. When?" Jack said nonchalantly.

"Um…now?"

"Fine. Let's go." Jack put up his iPod and picked up his phone before Evan opened the door and exited.

_Wow, Evan isn't that bad looking…in fact he's kind of cute,_ Jack thought. Wait, what the hell? I don't like that little twerp. I'm just going to play some stupid pool and that's it. It's not like it's a date or anything.

But Jack honestly wouldn't mind considering this a date with Evan. He wasn't going to show it though.

Jack and Evan played for a while in the lounge. Everything was going smoothly; Evan was lining up his ball and he shot it into the hole.

"I win!" Evan cheered.

"What?" Jack said. "You cheated!"

"What are you talking about? Did you not see me shoot that ball?"

"It was my turn."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was. So shut up."

"You shut up, you little twerp!"

"Make me, you stupid ugly cow!" Evan said, even though he subconsciously thought the exact opposite about Jack.

"Real mature, idiot."

"You're the idiot."

"I'm not the one who just cheated in this game."

"I didn't cheat, you dumbass. Why don't you just cry home to your stupid fucking daddy?"

Jack had enough. He shoved Evan; Evan flew across the pool table onto the ground.

"Don't** EVER** talk about my father, you stupid little dumbass fucker!" Jack yelled before walking off towards the dormitory.

Evan sighed. Would he and Jack **EVER** be able to get along?

* * *

Please review. Your reviews drive me to go on! For those of you that read my "His Voices in My Head" story, that will be updated soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note: **This story is an Evan BourneXJack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"I didn't cheat, you dumbass. Why don't you just cry home to your stupid fucking daddy?"

Jack had enough. He shoved Evan; Evan flew across the pool table onto the ground.

"Don't** EVER** talk about my father, you stupid little dumbass fucker!" Jack yelled before walking off towards the dormitory.

Evan sighed. Would he and Jack **EVER** be able to get along?

* * *

**Chapter 4: You Can't Stay Mad At the One You Love Forever…**

Two weeks had passed since Evan and Jack's altercation at the pool table. Classes had started and Evan was sitting in Philosophy Class with Cody.

"He hasn't talked to me in two weeks, Cody. I thought we might be getting somewhere with this 'accepting each other as roommates' thing," Evan sighed.

"What exactly did you even do, Evan?" Cody asked, finishing his assignment with ease and handing it to the professor.

"Well, two weeks ago, I asked him to play pool with me and he accepted, so we played. I ended up winning, but he insisted that I cheated. I told him I didn't, but he continued to rant on how I cheated. So then I told him to go cry to his dad and he pushed me across the table and cursed me out. He hasn't said a word to me since."

"Maybe it was the dad part that got him all riled up," Cody said.

Evan shrugged. He hadn't thought of that…

* * *

"So how are ye n' yer roommate doing?" Drew McIntyre asked his best friend.

"I hate his guts," Jack responded, taking a bite of his burger.

"What could he have possibly done?" questioned Drew.

"He talked crap about my dad," Jack spat.

Drew instantly knew why Jack disliked his roommate. He'd known Jack since they were little kids, and he was the one Jack talked to about his dad. Jack didn't talk to anyone else about what happened to his dad, not even Drew and his other friends, David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd. Speaking of David and Tyson, the two took a seat at the lunch table.

"What's up dudes?" Tyson asked excitedly.

"I hate my roommate's guts," Jack slurred, drinking some soda from his cup.

"You two are so lucky," Drew said to DH and Tyson, "you two got to bunk th'gither while me and Jack get stuck wi' fools."

"Jack still doesn't like his roommate?" DH asked.

"Unfortunately, na he doesn't," Drew responded.

Jack sighed. He just wanted to be over with this day and go to his room and sleep. "I'm leaving," Jack said.

Drew was getting worried. He only wanted the best for his friend, and if his roommate kept it up, he'd probably have to pay him a little visit.

* * *

Evan and Kofi nearly vomited from walking in on Cody and Ted making out in the bathroom.

"I thought this was for excretory purposes," Kofi said. "Not…horny boys sex party part 3: In the Bathroom!"

"Real funny, Kofi," Ted said, releasing Cody's lips from his.

"Thank goodness that's over," Evan exclaimed, wiping his forehead playfully.

The four boys were interrupted by none other than Jack Swagger, who entered the bathroom with nothing less than a tired look on his face.

'Damn, he is so sexy,' Evan thought to himself, 'wait, I don't like this guy, do I?'

"Hey, Jack!" Evan shouted, trying to get Jack to talk to him. He was met with a slammed stall door.

"Wow, he hates you," Kofi whispered in his ear.

"I've noticed," Evan said sarcastically.

Jack flushed, quickly washed his hands and left, closing the bathroom door behind him and scurrying outside. Jack sat down under a tree and took a deep breath. He wanted to talk to Evan, honestly, he did, but something inside of him still resented him for the comment about his dad. Was he falling for the short brunette boy? Maybe he was.

'Wait, I do NOT like Evan,' Jack thought. Despite his trying to deny it, Jack was developing feelings for Evan. Ever since they started rooming together, he noticed how in shape Evan was, how cute he was when he smiled, the twinkle in his eyes…

Jack punched the tree behind him and stood up. Damn his feelings!

* * *

Evan walked across campus and was entering his dormitory. What a day it had been; he was extremely tired.

Unfortunately, he couldn't quite make it to his room because a certain "Awesome" jock blocked his way.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Air Bourne?"

Evan recognized the person instantly without even paying attention to his face. Mike Mizanin. Evan had horrible high school experiences with Mike, and he really didn't want to have to go through him right now.

"Get out of my way, Mike," Evan said, trying to pass by Mike.

Mike held Evan by the hair. "You're not going anywhere." Mike snapped his fingers, and instantly, Alex Riley and Zach Ryder appeared out of nowhere.

Evan stood back, ready to defend himself when he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard in a while.

"Back off, Mike."

Jack stepped up and shielded Evan from harm's way. Mike prepared for a fight, but stepped back and told the others to do the same. "Sure, Jack, protect your boyfriend." Mike and the other jocks left.

Evan jumped in joy. "Thank you Jack!"

"Don't think to highly of it," Jack responded, retaining his serious look.

"Your voice! I almost forgot what it sounded like!" Evan shrieked before near-tackling Jack in a hug. Jack hesitated at first, but gave in. A smile wiggled its way across his face.

Evan was blushing wildly now that he realized what he had done. But he still hugged Jack; Jack felt so warm and comforting. He didn't want to let go. After a while, he looked up into Jack's eyes, who he noticed was doing the same to him. Evan thought he saw sparks fly, because both he and Jack leaned in for a kiss. They were less than an inch from each other's lips when they both separated instantly, finally coming to their senses of what almost happened.

"Um…we should probably get back to the room…" Evan suggested nervously.

"Uh-huh…" Jack stuttered. He followed Evan back to their room where they both silently entered and sat on their respective beds.

"Jack," Evan said, breaking the dreadful, awkward silence.

"Yeah," Jack responded.

"I'm sorry for what I said at the pool table…" Evan apologized. He truly did feel bad about it.

"I'm sorry for pushing you across the pool table," Jack replied.

"I deserved it," Evan sighed. "But why did it anger you so much?"

Jack's head popped up. He debated in his mind whether or not he should tell Evan; only Drew knew of it. But he decided to tell him, he felt he could trust Evan.

"My dad was shot and killed in a convenience store protecting me from a robber," Jack told Evan, who looked in pure shock. Evan felt immensely bad now that he knew.

"That's terrible!" Evan exclaimed. "No wonder you wanted to punch a hole in my head."

"I was only a kid, too, and me and him were really close…it was weird graduating from high school without him there," Jack opened up.

Evan sat up and took a seat beside Jack on his bed. "I'm really sorry Jack."

Jack smiled at Evan and ruffled his fist in Evan's hair. "It's nothing, really, it feels good to be talking to you again anyway."

"I agree," Evan beamed. "I agree."

Evan and Jack smiled at each other, both happy that the door to friendship was finally opening up for them both…and maybe the door to something else.

_**To be continued!**_

_**Please review! They are highly appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note: **This story is an Evan BourneXJack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

Jack smiled at Evan and ruffled his fist in Evan's hair. "It's nothing, really, it feels good to be talking to you again anyway."

"I agree," Evan beamed. "I agree."

Evan and Jack smiled at each other, both happy that the door to friendship was finally opening up for them both…and maybe the door to something else.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shattered**

"EVAN!"

Evan fell out of his bed and hit the floor with a loud THUD when he heard his name called.

"What?" Evan sprung up, instantly in a defense stance.

"You overslept. We've got to get to class."

"Oh, that's it?" Evan stretched and yawned. "Okay, I'll be ready in a minute. Thanks, Jack."

"I'm considering letting you just nap out one day," Jack joked, hoisting his backpack on his shoulder and opening the door.

"Go ahead. I could use a break, anyway," Evan countered, throwing a pillow at his roommate, who dodged it and left the room.

"Just bring your ass to class," Jack said through the now closed door.

"Hey that rhymes," Evan yawned and collapsed back on his bed soundly.

* * *

"Where the hell is that little fool?" Kofi exclaimed, glancing at the clock worriedly.

"Probably overslept," Montel said soundly.

"What makes you think that?" Kofi asked.

"Watch…in five, four, three, two…"

Evan pushed open the door to the classroom. Professor Hogan glanced in his direction before returning to writing on the board, asking, "Mr. Bourne, why are you late, brother?"

Evan sighed, obviously tired from racing to the classroom in a rush. "I…overslept…"

Montel elbowed Kofi. "Told you so."

"Well, take a seat, brother; we were just getting started with the lesson, brother."

Evan walked up the stairway to his seat next to Kofi and Montel.

"I knew you had overslept," Kofi smiled. "Montel here was so worried!"

Kofi received a playful punch in the arm from his roommate, exclaiming, "Ow, Montel!"

Professor Hogan yelled from down below, "OK, brothers, let's begin our lesson!"

Evan perked up. "Time for the tape recorders!"

Evan, Kofi, and Montel, as well as most of the remainder of the class pulled out tape recorders and pressed RECORD before finding something else to occupy their time.

* * *

Tyson handed Jack his egg salad sandwich. "Dude, you're like the only guy I know that can stand to even put egg salad in their mouth."

Jack gulped down a bite of egg salad. "Egg salad to me is like fried shrimp to you and prime rib to DH."

Tyson gagged. "That's disgusting, Jack."

"So when are you going to ask out-"

Tyson slapped his hand on his friend's mouth. "Shut the fuck up for once, dude, here she comes!"

Natalya was walking in front of them, busy chatting with Evan and Kofi. Jack struggled to remove Tyson's hand, but his grip was extremely tight.

"HEY NATALYA! TYSON WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Natalya spun around to look in Tyson and Jack's direction. Tyson's eyes grew big in realization of what Jack had just done. He punched Jack in the stomach quickly (causing Jack to fall over in pain) and looked back in Natalya's direction.

Natalya walked up to Tyson, smiling with the grace of an angel. "Hello, Tyson," she greeted politely.

"H-hey Natalya…" Tyson struggled to say.

Natalya grinned. "You're a cutie. Give me a call, won't you?" She slipped him a piece of paper before waving goodbye and leaving with Evan and Kofi.

"Score for Tyson," Jack cheered, only to receive another gut blow from Tyson.

"That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, asshole!" Tyson shouted.

"But you got her number," Jack coughed.

"That's past the point!" Tyson said. "If I did the same thing to you, you'd want to kill me."

"Do the same thing to me?" Jack sneered. "You don't even know who I like…"

"It would take a person with a cardboard brain to not figure you're totally head over heels for-"

* * *

"EVAN!" Jack shouted at his roommate from his bed.

Evan groaned.

"Yo, twerp!"

"What do you want, Jack? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Whatever! I'm going out and I'll be back by midnight."

"I honestly don't care about your destinations and return times."

"Harsh words from such a tiny little boy," Jack teased.

"I am NOT TINY!" Evan snapped.

"Ok, ok, you're not tiny, you're not tiny…you're miniature," Jack joked, leaving out the room before Evan could respond.

"You're a gorilla," Evan said to himself. Evan was bored, so he decided to grab himself a snack. He left his room quietly and made his way down the dormitory hallway to the vending room, where he found the machine holding his favorite snack. He inserted his money and a bag of Ketchup Fries dropped to the bottom.

"You like Ketchup Fries too, huh?"

Evan turned to face the mysterious person, who wasn't at all mysterious once Evan recognized him.

It was Randy Orton, the senior basketball team star who was infamous for have been dating the captain of the football team, John Cena, for their entire college venture.

"You're…Randy Orton!" Evan gasped.

"You've got the name right; you don't want an autograph do you?" Randy grinned his usual sly grin.

"You'd do that for me…I mean…yeah, I love ketchup fries, I eat them all the time."

"Same here. What's your name, kid? Eddie? Eric? Elliot…?"

"It's Evan…Evan Bourne…a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Orton," Evan said, showing astonishment and respect.

"Dude, I'm only like three years older than you, you can call me Randy," Randy said.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Randy squeezed the bridge of his nose, grabbed his can of Root Beer and stepped out the room. "See you around, Edward."

Evan was tempted to correct Randy, but Randy was gone. He shrugged, grabbed his bag out Ketchup Chips and returned to his room.

* * *

**[11:55 PM]**

"_OOO THERE AIN'T NO OTHER WAY, BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY!_"

Evan danced around the dark room, singing along to Lady GaGa's "Born This Way". He couldn't listen to it while Jack was in the room since Jack didn't like pop music to begin with and Evan wasn't the best singer, either.

Suddenly, Evan heard something fall and break. It sounded like glass shattering. Evan stopped dancing and took his iPod out of his ears and quickly turned the light on, revealing a picture frame on the ground, glass shattered all over the floor. He picked the frame up, and noticed the picture in it was of a tall man and a little boy.

"Is this Jack and his father…?" Evan asked himself.

"I'm back, twerp!" Jack bust into the room unexpectedly. His cheerful attitude changed for the worst when he saw Evan holding a picture frame and glass all over the floor.

"Give that here!" Jack snatched it out Evan's hands and examined it.

"You fucking broke it!" Jack snapped.

"I didn't mean to!" Evan shouted defensively.

"Of course you didn't, you never mean to do anything but you always do it! Do you know who it is in this picture?" Jack said.

"You and your father?"

"Yes, this is my father…" Jack stopped to take a deep breath. "This means so much to me and for you to sit there and break it…"

"I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Evan shouted.

"Sorry doesn't fucking cut it," Jack spat, shoving Evan onto the floor.

Evan wasn't going to sit there and take that. "Don't push me, asshole!" Evan jumped up and clocked Jack in the jaw, causing Jack to stumble backwards.

"I know you didn't just punch me in my fucking face," Jack examined his jaw. He grabbed Evan by the throat. "Don't ever put your fucking hands on me."

"Practice what you preach," Evan countered, wiggling out of Jack's grasp and tackling him into the nearest bed.

"What's a three letter word for something extremely attractive?" Kofi asked Montel.

"You…" Montel blurted out unwillingly. He quickly tried to cover it up. "I meant…"

"No, that won't work…that's only a letter…I need a three letter word…damnit, I hate crossword puzzles…"

Montel sighed in relief of his friend's obliviousness before taking note of sounds coming from Evan and Jack's room next door.

"Hey, do you hear that, Kofi?"

Kofi stopped what he was doing and listened against the wall. He heard cursing and punching and kicking.

"Damn it, they're fighting again," Montel sighed.

"But they were getting along perfectly!" Kofi said.

"They were, but we've got to stop them before they kill each other…this one sounds violent," Montel stood up and opened the door and exited, followed by Kofi.

They moved to the next door and quickly opened it. Instead of finding their neighbors fighting, they found something completely unexpected.

"Are they…making out?" Kofi asked, wide-eyed.

Montel did not answer, as he was too shocked.

Evan and Jack stopped their fierce, intense make-out session to look up at the two guys in the doorway.

"This isn't what it looks like…"

* * *

_**End of chapter. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note: **This story is an Evan BourneXJack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Are they…making out?" Kofi asked, wide-eyed._

_Montel did not answer, as he was too shocked._

_Evan and Jack stopped their fierce, intense make-out session to look up at the two guys in the doorway._

_"This isn't what it looks like…"_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Something More?**

"Wow…this is awkward," Kofi said.

Montel still was too shocked to speak.

"This sight is…well…" Kofi began.

"Hot!" Montel blurted out, causing everyone to look his way.

Montel stepped back. "I mean, it is pretty hot in here…let me go back to my room…where the fan is…" Montel sped out the room.

"Looks like you could use a shower too!" Kofi shouted in the hallway. "I'll leave you two to your…um…super spectacular extra special love-making session." Kofi also exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Jack recollected himself and shoved Evan off on him. He knew that he and the little twerp would be forced to talk about this, but he sure as hell wasn't about to go through with it now.

"I'm…I'm going for something to drink," Jack said before speeding out the room in a heartbeat.

Evan sat on his bed and dialed an all too-familiar number.

* * *

"You **_KISSED_** him?"

"Honestly, more like made out with him…"

Evan walked back in forth in his room while Natalya sat on the edge of Evan's bed, taking in everything that her friend was telling her.

"And Kofi and his roommate walked in on you two?" asked Natalya.

"Yeah," Evan sighed. "I trust them enough not to spread word of it but it was just downright humiliating to be found in that…compromising position."

Natalya squinted her eyes and smirked. "Do you like Swagger?"

Evan stopped dead in his tracks. "Of course I don't!" he snapped.

Natalya's smile grew bigger. "Kinda hard to defend that statement, considering what went on."

Evan's eyes grew big, but he refused to admit defeat. "It was just hormones taking over…guys have needs you know?"

"So I'm guessing you always kiss around this time for a sexual high."

"Natalya!"

"Okay, okay, just saying. If you don't like him, you don't like him. You just like his lips."

Evan fell on the floor in exhaustion.

Natalya knew her friend had something for the tall blonde idiot. Their completely contrasting personalities made for a very intimate relationship, if only Evan would allow it.

* * *

This was great. Evan could be in any other class and not hate it, but unfortunately he was in Health class. Why the fuck there was a Health class at this college was beyond him.

Dr. Stratus started talking about sexual arousal and what happens and how it affects you and the related.

Evan's thoughts, half-listening to the professor, started to wonder to his once-again estranged roommate across the room. Evan studied him, taking every one of his exhibited features into consideration.

"Evan…Evan…" Montel poked him with his pencil.

"Wh-what is it?" Evan's train of thought was destroyed.

"You're drooling," Montel said.

Sure enough, when Evan looked down, there was a gigantic puddle of drool in front of him. But that wasn't all. He looked even further down and noticed his jeans were getting pretty tight.

"Excuse me, Dr. Stratus?" Evan shouted so she could hear him.

"Yes, Mr. Bourne?" Ms. Stratus stopped the slideshow of aroused body parts, gaining a sigh of relief from the class, as well as a few shouts of "Thank you, Bourne!"

"May I be excused the restroom?"

"Help yourself."

Evan covered his crotch with his notebook and rushed out the classroom.

"Based on what we have learned today, what do you all think Evan has gone to do?" Ms. Stratus asked. She pointed her meter stick at Jack. "Mr. Swagger. What do you think?"

"He had to pee?" Jack answered, gaining a laugh from the rest of the class. Ms. Stratus rolled her eyes.

But Jack wasn't that stupid. He'd caught Evan's eye on him several times and it was no coincidence that Evan had to hurry out the room. The little twerp wasn't into him, was he?

Subconsciously, Jack hoped so. Because he was into Evan more than he or anyone could ever imagine.

* * *

Evan had never been so embarrassed in his life. He was so embarrassed from the fiasco in health class that he stayed the remainder of the day in his dormitory room. He was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on his 360 when Jack eased his way into the room and set his backpack on the bed. Evan couldn't budge due to the humiliation kicking the shit out of his subconscious.

Jack chuckled to himself, he knew what Evan was freezing up about, and he also knew they had to discuss that kiss they shared the other day. But it wouldn't be easy…

Jack turned to Evan, tossing a folder on Evan's bed.

"What are these for?" Evan asked.

"You skipped half of the day. I thought you'd want to borrow some notes you missed."

"Um…thanks, Jack," Evan looked over the folder and set it aside for later. There were more important things he needed to do.

"Jack."

"Yeah, what?"

"About the other day…"

"The kiss?"

"The kiss."

"What of it?" Jack was getting a kick out of Evan's trying to jump over the fence on the subject.

"Was there anything to it?"

Jack sighed. He had to be honest with the guy, or they'd never survive as roommates. "I liked it."

Evan choked on thin air. He wasn't expecting such immediate honesty from the tall blonde. "You…liked it?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Jack said nonchalantly.

"No…I…well…I liked it too," Evan got it off his chest.

"Good to know," Jack looked at the floor.

Evan sighed at Jack's lack of emotion in the conversation. He was probably just saying this to be nice for a change.

"I'm going to say this once and I'm not going to repeat it."

Evan looked dead in Jack's eyes, listening intently for what he was about to say.

"I like you…I've liked you since we became roommates," Jack admitted.

Evan was shocked. "Really?"

"Not repeating," Jack reminded.

"Oh, sorry," Evan said.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you just going to leave me hanging there?"

"Oh…I've kinda liked you since then too…"

"I could tell."

"How?" Evan wanted to know badly.

"Today in class you had to rush to the bathroom immediately after you finished staring at me."

"You saw me…?" Evan blushed.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to see someone staring holes into your body."

"Sorry…like I said, I like you…"

"Which is why I was wondering if you'd like to go on a…"

"A what?" Was this the moment Evan was waiting for (in his dreams, at least)?

"Go on a date with me," Jack looked like he was about to puke.

"I thought you liked me. You look like you're nauseous."

"I'm not the most romantic person, okay!"

"Sorry, sorry, my bad. And I'd love to."

"Love to…?"

"Go on a date with you, idiot!"

"Oh…cool…we could go to that restaurant just outside campus…"

"Burger King?" Evan asked. "Not the most romantic place, but I have coupons-"

"Shut…the…fuck…up…" Jack said slowly. Evan did as he was told. Jack continued. "I meant _The Bischoff_."

"Sure, when?"

"We could go now."

"What? I have to get nice clothes on and shower and everything! Ugh!" Evan sped into the bathroom and shut it closed.

_It's not necessary_, Jack thought. _You're already perfect in my eyes._

* * *

_**End of chapter 6.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note: **This story is an Evan Bourne X Jack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

"**Go on a date with you, idiot!"**

"**Oh…cool…we could go to that restaurant just outside campus…"**

"**Burger King?" Evan asked. "Not the most romantic place, but I have coupons-"**

"**Shut…the…fuck…up…" Jack said slowly. Evan did as he was told. Jack continued. "I meant The Bischoff."**

"**Sure, when?"**

"**We could go now."**

"**What? I have to get nice clothes on and shower and everything! Ugh!" Evan sped into the bathroom and shut it closed.**

_**It's not necessary**_**, Jack thought. **_**You're already perfect in my eyes.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Opposites Attract**

Evan hopped out of the bathroom, dressed in a crisp black T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Jack changed into an open plaid button-up shirt and beige cargo shorts.

"I think I'm ready," Evan stuttered, making a way to the door. "I think I'm forgetting something…I don't know…it's something important…I know it is…UGH!"

Jack stuck his foot out and tripped Evan up, Evan returning it with a glare. Jack smiled and laughed. "Couldn't resist," he said, before closing the door and walking with Evan outside of the dormitory building.

"Whoa…where do you think they're going?" Kofi asked Montel from behind their door, which was cracked open for them to see what Evan and Jack were doing.

"They're all dressed up and they're together…I think you can figure it out," said Montel.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I see," Kofi exclaimed.

"Exactly…they should probably stop by the store for some condoms," Montel laughed.

"WHOA! That's nothing like what I thought they were going to do! What do you think they're going to do? Go on a date? Let me guess, they're going out to the Bischoff?" Kofi howled with laughter while Montel glared at his roommate.

"Shut up and come with me, you idiot," Montel grabbed Kofi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out into the hallway after Evan and Jack, a safe distance from the two so they wouldn't blow their cover.

* * *

"Welcome to the Bischoff. Do you have a reservation?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to leave until I give you a spot, are you?"

"Nope."

"Ugh…follow me."

Jack tugged Evan along to where the man was taking them, which was a nice conveinent booth area.

* * *

"Welcome to the Bischoff. Do you have a reservation?"

"Nope."

"You're not going to leave until I give you a spot, are you?"

"Nope."

"Securit-"

"I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this…but…"

Montel grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to him. "I will_ BUST A CAP IN YO ASS_…NOW…I WANT A TABLE FOR TWO!"

"Right this way, masseur!"

Kofi leaned in to whisper to Montel, "Did you really have to go that far?"

"No," Montel admitted. "But it's more fun this way. Now keep yourself hidden so we don't get caught. The last thing we need is for them to figure out it's us-"

The loud and rambunctious ringtone of Kofi's cell phone rang throughout the restaurant, causing people to look at the two. Montel spotted Evan and Jack and pulled Kofi out of their sight before they realized who the sound was coming from.

"What part of 'keep yourself hidden' don't you understand?"

"I can't help it. The Kofi is a very popular guy."

"'_The'_ Kofi?"

"Yes, '_The'_ Kofi."

"Just sit your ass down and help me see what those two are doing over there."

"You mean spy?" Kofi grinned.

"Call it whatever you want, but I'm just interested in how this interaction of theirs goes."

"Hi, I'm your waitress for the night, my name is Maria," introduced a very attractive woman.

Montel and Kofi stopped what they were doing and sat in their seats as if nothing happened. "Hello, Maria," they said.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have the Strawberry-Banana Chilled Lemonade," Kofi smiled.

"I'll have a Pepsi, please," said Montel.

"Sure thing. I will be right back," giggled Maria, who seductively pranced away, Kofi's eyes scanning any and everything. Montel saw this and mentally choked his roommate twelve times.

* * *

"I'll have the fruit punch," ordered Evan.

"And I'll have a coke," insisted Jack.

"We don't serve Coke products. Is Pepsi alright?"

"Is monopoly money okay?" replied Jack rudely.

"Pepsi is fine," Evan interrupted. The poor waitress looked scared at Jack's rude outburst. It was funny, because Evan was used to it, being his roommate and all.

The waitress practically ran away from the table.

"Jack, you're such a douche, you know that?"

"It's not my fault they tried to get me to drink Pepsi when I wanted Coke."

Evan rolled his eyes and looked at the menu. "I think I'll get this cheeseburger combo…it looks delicious. You?"

"I'm ordering the steakhouse XL giant steak with double orders of corn on the cob and mashed potatoes," Jack showed him a picture of the food.

Evan shook his head and returned to viewing the menu. "It's a good thing you're paying for all of this…"

* * *

Maria brought Kofi and Montel their drinks and set them carefully on the table. "Here you go, may I take your orders?"

"I'll have the shrimp dinner," ordered Montel.

"I'll have the Super Spicy Spectacular Hulk Hogan sesame chicken plate, please," Kofi said.

"I'll return with these soon. I hope you two are enjoying your date."

Kofi and Montel spit their drinks simultaneously into each other's faces. "DATE?"

Kofi cleaned up his face. "Not a date." Then, he leaned over the wall and saw Evan and Jack at their table.

"If only it was…" whispered Montel.

"What?"

"Nothing…what are they doing?"

"Talking…"

* * *

"So...Jack...tell me about yourself," Evan tried to strike up a conversation. It was a date, wasn't it?

"I'm from Oklahoma. I love wrestling, football, and sleeping."

"Lovely life-story. I'm from St. Louis. I'm looking into getting into something involved with animals. Marine biology, pet care, etc."

Jack raised one of his eyebrows. "Oh, you like animals, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, loved them since I was a kid. What about you and the stuff you like?"

"I've always liked wrestling. I was top of my team in amateur wrestling in high school."

"Interesting. Is that a career you're willing to pursue?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably become a professional wrestler, so I'll have to work on my acting skills."

"Well, you're a good actor. You acted like you hated me ever since we met."

"Hello…not the most romantic person…" Jack reminded.

"Oh right," Evan rolled his eyes and unintentionally placed his hand in Jack's gigantic palm. Evan could feel the strangest feelings, but he was completely cut off from reality when he glanced in Jack's eyes.

"Umm…excuse me, gentlemen, your food is here," the waitress broke the two boys' trances.

Jack glared at the girl quickly before he smiled insanely at the sight of his gigantic plate.

* * *

"I know Jack is paying for all of that, right?" Kofi said as he watched the waitress give Jack his food.

"I'd hope so," Montel agreed, his eyes wide in shock at the tall blonde's appetite.

"Oh loverssssssssssss your food is here!"

Montel and Kofi retreated to their seats once more to see Maria standing there with their food.

"Miss, we're not on a date," Kofi explained.

"Don't worry, I'm not a homophobe," Maria giggled.

"Did this girl just call me gay?" Kofi whispered to Montel. "I think she just called me gay. I can't be havin' that. No offense."

"None taken…" Montel lied.

"Miss, I am not gay," Kofi said.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Maria said. Kofi was almost fed up with her bull.

"I'm not gay, we're not on a date," Kofi said calmly. "I don't have anything for him and he definitely doesn't have anything for me."

"You may say that, but this guy over here's face is saying something completely different," Maria looked at Montel.

Damn her… thought Montel.

Kofi glanced at Montel, causing Montel to glance back in defense. Kofi shrugged and returned to the waitress.

"Can we have our food, please?"

* * *

"That was delicious," Montel said, patting his stomach.

Kofi finished picking at his teeth with his toothpick. "Yeah…let's get out of here before Evan and Jack-"

"Hey, Kofi."

"Hey, Evan."

"Wait, Kofi?"

Evan turned back around, but saw no one. He shook it off and walked with Jack back to the dormitory.

* * *

"I had a great time, actually," Evan admitted as he put on his pajamas.

Jack stripped into his undergarments. "You didn't think you would?"

"I thought you would be a complete jackass. But you were only 50%-jackass."

"Well there's one more thing that this 50%-jackass hasn't done yet," Jack grinned wildly.

"What…why are you?"

Evan was speechless as Jack kissed him passionately on the lips, the smaller boy falling back on the bed. If their lungs didn't give out, they would've made out for the remainder of the night. Jack stood up and hopped in his bed.

"Good night, twerp."

"Good night, idiot."

Evan turned and whispered into the wall, "Best kiss ever."

Kofi and Montel removed their cups from the wall and got off of Kofi's bed. "Damn!" they said in unison.

_Indeed, this was a Damn! Moment…_

* * *

**_End of chapter 7._**

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed Kofi and Montel's little spying adventure and Jack and Evan's date. More to come next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note: **This story is an Evan Bourne X Jack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

**Evan was speechless as Jack kissed him passionately on the lips, the smaller boy falling back on the bed. If their lungs didn't give out, they would've made out for the remainder of the night. Jack stood up and hopped in his bed.**

"**Good night, twerp."**

"**Good night, idiot." **

**Evan turned and whispered into the wall, "Best kiss ever."**

**Kofi and Montel removed their cups from the wall and got off of Kofi's bed. "Damn!" they said in unison.**

**Indeed, this was a Damn! Moment…**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Very Awkward Morning…**

Evan woke up the next morning with a weirdly astonishing amount of glee. Why he had it was beyond him, but since it was a free day for him, he decided he would sleep some more.

"_Fuck, Evan…"_

_What the fuck?_ thought Evan.

Jack was moaning in his sleep. And he was moaning Evan's name! Just great, the blonde bastard was dreaming of him!

But wait, hadn't they gone on a date just yesterday? It was all like a dream… One minute they were trying to kill each other and the next they were going on dates.

Did that mean they were _dating_?

Jack had kissed him last night, and Evan would be lying if he didn't say that was the most _amazing_ kiss he'd ever shared with anyone.

"_Damn it Evan, you're so fucking tight!"_

Even if they hadn't done what they did yesterday, what Jack was saying in his sleep was giving Evan a raging hard-on and Evan turned away from Jack's bed to conceal it.

"_Do you think they're up yet?"_

"_Nope…"_

"_I don't hear anything…"_

"_I don't think we should do this anymore, Kofi; it's wrong of us to be eavesdropping on them like this."_

_Oh no they didn't…_ Evan thought. He stood up and left the bedroom before walking next door and banging on the door.

Montel opened it, obviously not expecting anyone to be up this early, but when he saw Evan, his expression changed dramatically.

"Um…Kofi…Evan's here…"

Unlike Montel, Kofi looked at Evan and started laughing once Montel allowed Evan to enter.

"What's so funny, Kofi?" growled Evan.

"The banana in your pocket," exclaimed Kofi, who was holding his stomach with laughter.

Evan looked confoundedly at Kofi, but noticed that Montel was starting to break out with laughter as well.

"You weren't going to use that as a weapon against us, were you?" Montel joked. Kofi almost fell out of the bed with laughter.

"What are you two-" Evan just happened to look down, where he spotted an unwanted tent in his pants that was sticking out profoundly in his loose pajama pants.

He might as well have walked into a high school hallway in the nude, for Kofi and Montel were taking no restraints in containing their outrageous amusement.

Evan stormed out of there in an instant, racing back into his room, grabbing his towel and washing items and making a mad dash for the shower.

* * *

Evan bolted the door to his stall shower immediately. No one else was in there, so he was in the clear.

Once he had turned the shower faucet on, Evan wrapped a hand around himself and started to move it up in down, moaning in pleasure before he could contain it. There was only one thing on his mind, and that was the all-too familiar bastard he went out with yesterday. Just the thought of that forced Evan to rub himself faster and more ferociously, his back against the wall. The feeling of his hand rubbing up and down his arousal combined with the water from the shower and thoughts of the blond bastard caused the ectasy pool to formulate and soon Evan could feel his length tingle before he jolted his head back and moaned the bastard's name. His hot, sticky seed exploded all over the shower floor and as Evan recovered, he watched the lasts of it run down the drain with the rest of the water.

* * *

A while later, once he was finished and he had wrapped himself in his favorite black-and-red robe, he proceeded to brush his teeth until the bathroom door opened.

"G'morning, twerp."

"G'morning, bastard," Evan replied.

"Enough with the formalities," smirked Jack. "I've noticed you've been in here a while…obviously you were taking care of your needs; I mean, who wouldn't when they're dating someone as handsome and rugged as me."

"Wait, who are you dating?" Evan put on his quirky face.

Jack leaned against the counter and looked at the ceiling. "Some twerp named Evan Bourne."

Evan tried to look shocked. "Is he good looking?"

"He's small, but he's a looker. I'd enjoy making out with him." The smirk on Jack's face couldn't have been bigger.

Evan looked back in the mirror. "Well then, why don't you?"

Jack grabbed him and turned him around. "Maybe I will."

Jack attached his lips to Evan's. Evan dropped everything he was doing as he slowly gave in to the skilled lips of the blonde bastard. Their tongues met and fought with each other, but Evan was no match for Jack, and Jack hoisted Evan up on the counter, not even thinking about breaking the amazing kiss they were engaged in.

"Dude, I told you that Jack was coming in here to make out with Evan."

Jack and Evan split away from each other in an instant.

"Fine, here's your ten bucks. I didn't think we would be able to walk in on them like this," said Montel.

Jack and Evan tried to play it off the best they could, but they failed rather horribly.

"You could have warned me that you were brushing your teeth, you little squirt."

"You needed some serious mouth-washing anyway, I did you a favor."

Was that the beginning of a beautiful relationship?

Both boys (subconsciously) hoped so.

* * *

_**End of chapter 8.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See what Evan and Jack do about their relationship in the next chapter! Please leave a review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way, shape, or form, own any of the people in this story or any element of the WWE universe. This is strictly fiction.

**Author's Note: **This story is an Evan Bourne X Jack Swagger story. In this story, some of the characters will be called by their real names so I will tell you who I'm talking about when I introduce them.

**Content Warning:** This story includes mild violence, strong language, and lots of hot steamy slash.

* * *

**Recap:**

Jack and Evan tried to play it off the best they could, but they failed rather horribly.

"You could have warned me that you were brushing your teeth, you little squirt."

"You needed some serious mouth-washing anyway, I did you a favor."

Was that the beginning of a beautiful relationship?

Both boys (subconsciously) hoped so.

* * *

**Chapter 9: All-American Couple?**

"Ted, you're rich, but I just kicked your butt at your own video game," Evan beamed once Ted had finished his incredibly mediocre attempt to beat Evan in Black Ops.

Ted tossed his controller to the side and sulked in his leather bean bag.

"Who wants pizza?"

Ted's sulking was brought to an immediate halt. "With stuffed lobster toppings?"

"It's pepperoni, babe…"

"That'll do…"

Cody smiled and set the pizza on the bed for everyone to dig into.

"So are you and Jack going out yet?" Cody couldn't resist.

Evan started to choke.

"Here!" Ted opened the mini-fridge and chucked Evan a Coke. Evan stopped choking once he started drinking.

"Why would you ask him that?"

"I just wanted to know, Ted…"

Evan recollected himself. "What makes you think that there is anything going on between Jack and me?"

"For one, you just called him Jack," Cody held back an otherwise huge grin.

It was Ted's turn to look at Evan surprised. "Now I see it…he _never_ calls Jack by…well,_ Jack_…"

Cody simply nodded at his boyfriend.

Evan was in shock. It was true…he rarely referred to Jack as Jack…it felt…weird…good…but weird…

Evan started to think out loud. "Well, we have kissed twice, but…" He knew he had said too much by the michevious look on Cody's face and the stunned look on Ted's.

"You and Jack _KISSED_?" Cody almost-yelled.

"Twice?" added Ted, though much more comfortably.

Evan sighed. He was already stuck in this conversation, he might as well come clean. "We went on a date yesterday. When we came back, we kissed. Then we kissed again this morning."

Ted spoke before Cody could say anything. "So you two are dating?"

"You know what, I really don't know…" sighed Evan.

"You two kissed…" breathed Cody, who was on borderline insanity with his fascination with this topic.

"So if two people kiss each other and it feels really good to the point where you want to do it constantly, does that theoretically mean they are or are on the road to dating?" Evan scratched his head.

"YES!" both Ted and Cody exclaimed, causing Evan to fall back a bit.

"Well, I have some talking to do with Jack, then…" Evan noticed Ted and Cody's facial expressions, "…I mean, the blond bastard…"

Evan took the opportunity to step out of the room (with about three slices of pizza in his hand) and skyrocket back to his dorm. He hoped Jack wasn't in there, because he really didn't want to have this conversation.

Luck wasn't on his side; Jack was sitting on his bed, typing away at his phone with his large hands.

"Jack?"

"Evan?"

Wow, it was really weird when they said each other's real names…almost taboo…

"We have to talk…" said Evan.

"About…?"

"_Us_…"

"What about _us_?"

"Is there really an _us_?"

"I would _think_ so..."

"We never really talked about it…"

Jack stood up in front of Evan, and Evan noticed how tall Jack was in comparison to him. That wasn't the only thing he noticed; he also took in Jack's extravagant facial features that he had, subconsciously, come to love.

"Well than, Evan, do you want to be exclusive with me?" Jack asked in such a calm and sophisticated manner that Evan took very good note of.

"I don't know, I have to think about it…" Evan half-joked, half-admitted. Would being in a relationship with the one he spent the first part of his college life hating (and secretly loving) work?

Jack grinned wildly. In a deeply seductive tone, he purred, "Maybe this will help you think."

Evan couldn't choke out a response before he was captured in another kiss. Jack said this might help him think, but truth was that Evan didn't have a single thought in his head as he let Jack's tongue enter his mouth and explore his oral caverns.

Jack withdrew from their short but avid lip-lock and walked towards the door. "Fill me in on your decision whenever…twerp." Jack left the room, leaving Evan to himself.

For the first time ever, Jack calling Evan a 'twerp' actually turned the shorter boy on.

* * *

**~ TWO WEEKS LATER ~**

"Evan, you look like crap," said Kofi blatantly as he sat down with his cappucino and croissant at Evan's table in the coffee hut.

"Thanks for being so nice about it," Evan spat.

"Grumpy much, aren't we?" Kofi said, taking a sip of his cappucino. "Got damn!" he shouted when the coffee met his tongue and burned it.

"That's what you get, bitch," Evan said angrily.

"Well damn, Evan, what's got your panties in a bunch, bro?" Kofi laughed it off, still cringing in pain from his now burned tongue.

Evan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying. "I'm sorry, Kof, it's just I've got a fuckload of projects and assignments I have to complete and it's starting to take its toll on me."

"Understandable," Kofi said. "But you signed up for all the AP classes, so what do you expect?"

"Well, I'm not a bare minimum slacker like you, Kof…" Evan rolled his eyes.

"Hurtful," Kofi feigned pain playfully.

Evan smiled, because only his best friend could force him to smile when he felt like shit. Well, him and one other person.

"Hey babe!" Evan's eyes lit up when he heard this voice. He turned around to be assaulted in a kiss by his boyfriend of now two weeks, Jack Swagger.

Kofi made a disquisted sound, and the two new lovers broke up their kiss to glare at him. Kofi merely took a bite of his croissant. "Could you two not make out while I'm eating?"

Evan and Jack both shook their heads no, receiving a middle finger from Kofi. Jack sat down beside his boyfriend and put a supportive arm around his shoulders.

"Babe, you look like shit," Jack said, once he took in Evan's wild hair and tired-looking face.

"Thanks, that's what every guy wants to hear from their boyfriend," Evan said sarcastically.

"You know I'm just looking out for you," Jack wiggled his nose into Evan's, resembling an Eskimo kiss, and then kissed him softly.

Montel came over and took a seat next to Kofi with a latte in hand. "Hello Kofi, hello lovers," he greeted.

Jack and Evan resumed their kiss, but they nodded in greeting to Montel's presence. Montel laughed and started to sip his latte.

"So it's been two weeks, correct?" Montel said, trying to get the two to stop making out progressively.

It succeeded. "Yep, me and the twerp have been together for two weeks now," Jack smiled.

"I've loved every second of it," Evan smiled back.

"Awww aren't you two romantic," Montel said. "Reminds me of this novel I was reading…"

The other three boys stared at him. "What, I can't read romance novels? Everyone has their secrets!" he defended, smiling.

"Speaking of secrets," Evan smirked. "Who's riding on the Montel love train?"

"I'm so single, it's scary," Montel replied.

"I'm sure you're crushing on someone, though," Evan said, gaining a huge change in expression from Montel.

"What? Nope. I'm not crushing on anyone. Fuck that shit. Hahahahahahahaha," Montel blurted out quickly. He turned to Kofi. "Hey, you look like you need more creamer for your cappucino. Let me get some for you. Be right back!" Montel left the table instantaneously.

"That was weird," Kofi said.

Evan was still taking everything when suddenly someone came and sat down in Kofi's lap…none other than Kofi's foxy girlfriend, Alicia Fox.

"What's up, Kofi?" she said happily, kissing him on the lips. "Hi guys!" she waved towards Evan and Jack. "Evan, you look horrible…" she said, suddenly concerned.

"Fuck my life," Evan let his head fall to the table, while Jack rubbed him comfortably.

"Was it something I said?" Alicia asked Kofi.

Kofi rubbed her back. "No baby, Evan's just a little tired from his nerd projects," (Evan punched him in the arm from across the table) "How are you?"

"I'm good. I just picked out my outfit for the big party next month," she smiled. "It's sooooo cute, you're going to love it!"

"I know I am…but you look fine in any outfit," Kofi said, starting to kiss Alicia on the lips. Soon, her legs were wrapped around him and they were making out intensely.

Montel returned with a load of sugar. "Here you go…" he observed the make out session between Alicia and Kofi, and he began to crush the creamer in his hand. Jack and Evan stared wide-eyed when Montel suddenly tossed the creamers (which he had crushed to the point they were leaking) right at the back of Kofi's head and left red-faced and angry out of the hut.

"The fuck is wrong with him?" Kofi asked, wiping the creamer off his head with his hand. Evan, Jack, and Alicia all looked at him, not even knowing at the very least what was wrong with Montel.

* * *

_**End of chapter 9.**_

**Sorry for the super-late update! But more chapters coming soon! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

* * *

**Recap:**

Montel returned with a load of sugar. "Here you go…" he observed the make out session between Alicia and Kofi, and he began to crush the creamer in his hand. Jack and Evan stared wide-eyed when Montel suddenly tossed the creamers (which he had crushed to the point they were leaking) right at the back of Kofi's head and left red-faced and angry out of the hut.

"The fuck is wrong with him?" Kofi asked, wiping the creamer off his head with his hand. Evan, Jack, and Alicia all looked at him, not even knowing at the very least what was wrong with Montel.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Evan's Secret**

Evan typed away endlessly on his laptop. His professors sure loved to load him with as many assignments as possible, and it was only about two months into the school year!

He and Jack had been going out for about four going on five weeks now, and he could honestly say that he was actually enjoying it. Regardless, it was a hell of a lot better than constantly being at ends with the guy. They did share a room, for crying out loud. They might as well either be friends or fuck. Either or.

Speaking of fuck, Evan was losing sleep thinking about just that. Jack had been giving subtle hints that he might be ready to go further with Evan. Jack was starting to go father and father during their make out sessions. Not only that, but Evan had found condoms and lubricants under Jack's pillow. He noticed that Jack was lounging in the room with less and less amounts of clothing on every day (which Evan knew was to get Evan horny) However, Evan wasn't sure he was ready. Hell, he had never had sex before. He wanted to know Jack was the right one before he traded in his v-card.

And as if on cue, that exact man stepped into the room. "'Sup, twerp?"

Evan rolled his eyes mentally, but didn't take his eyes of the computer screen. He really wanted to finish his assignment for class.

"You're mighty focused on that computer of yours. Either you're watching porn or you're looking at pictures of me," Jack joked, gaining a small chuckle from Evan.

"Aren't you the comedian, Jack," Evan joked back. Finally, he was able to click SAVE on his assignment for it to be ready to print the next day. He was finally finished, so he turned off his laptop and put it away, now his full attention strictly was on the tall and bulky Jack Swagger.

"Listen, Evan, you know that huge party coming up?" Jack began. Evan noticed some sort of expression in Jack's face he didn't know how to describe, but he nodded in agreement.

Apparently Mike Mizanin and his groupies were throwing some sort of hot shot popular party, and Evan was pretty sure he wasn't going to be invited. Not that he wanted to attend anyway, but he hadn't attended a college party yet. He even had a hunch that Kofi had snuck out one night on him to a party at least once.

Once Jack finished talking about all the details of the party, he added "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to it."

Evan's face turned into a gigantic smile.

* * *

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

_Montel shook his head from place to place, trying to find where he was. He was stuck in what seemed like infinite white space._

_"Yo, anyone there?" he shouted. Nothing but an echo was produced. There was no response._

_"Where the hell am I?" Montel scratched his head, trying to figure out where he was._

_"Montel…"_

_Montel turned instantly to where his name was called from. The voice that called it…it was so…seductive…_

_"Montel…"_

_Finally, Montel spotted someone walking towards him from a distance. As the person got closer and closer, Montel began to figure out who it was._

_"Kofi?"_

_Kofi finally stood right in front of him, his charming smile sending waves through Montel's body._

_"Don't talk…just feel…" Kofi started to lean into Montel, which sent his body into immense stimulation mode. Quickly enough, Kofi's lips had attached themselves to Montel's and Montel sure wasn't complaining. Hands started moving and soon, clothes were the only things keeping Kofi and Montel apart._

"AAAAAAAGH!" Montel hollered when the sensation of ice cold water hit him dead in the face, causing his dream to end as quickly as it had started.

"FUCKIN' SHIT!" he exclaimed, obviously sexually frustrated. He noticed he had a bit of a tent in his sheets.

He heard snickering, and wasn't surprised to see that it was Evan, with an empty red cup in his hands.

"What are you doing-what do you want?" he asked harshly, angered that such a wonderful dream had been forced to end.

"I need to find Kofi. Do you know where he is?"

_Well he was in my dreams_, Montel sassed in his head. "Well, you just woke me up with ice cold water, so I wouldn't know."

"Oh…" replied Evan. "Well, sorry about…all of this," Evan smiled a huge smile and high-tailed it out of the room as fast as possible.

"I'll get him back later," Montel made a mental note. "But first, let me see if I can get that dream to come back…"

* * *

Evan searched the campus high and low for his friend, but it turned up in vain. "Damn it…" he said.

"Damn what?" a voice called from behind him.

Evan spun around, locating the voice to be Jack, who was approaching him from the gigantic old tree in the center of the campus.

"Oh, hey, Jack, what are you doing out here?" Evan asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm meeting up with some friends, what about you?" Jack replied.

"Trying to find Kofi," said Evan, exasperated.

Jack looked around and focused in on one area. "Isn't that him making out with his girlfriend over there?" He pointed in the direction he was talking about, near the huge fountain a couple yards away.

"It sure is," Evan shook his head. "Thank you!" He kissed Jack and sprinted towards where Kofi was.

"Twerp's a hell of a kisser," Jack said quietly once Evan once gone.

"__!"

"Oh hell, let's get out of here, Alicia," Kofi tried to make a dash for it with Alicia, but he failed miserably, and Evan caught hold of him.

"Can I talk to you?" Evan insisted. Kofi just stared at him and muttered an apology to Alicia as Evan dragged him away into a secluded space between two of the main buildings.

"I was kind of in the middle of something, Ev," Kofi started, but Evan blocked him off.

"I need some help…I want to…you know…"

Evan was making several hundred expressions with his hands to try and give Kofi the clue of what he was talking about, but Kofi wasn't picking up.

"I'm considering doing it with Jack," Evan explained, immediately feeling dirty after saying it.

Kofi made a big _ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_ sound when the puzzle pieces finally clicked. "You guys haven't already?"

"No, I'm not a whore, Kofi!" Evan exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Chill out, tiger," Kofi put up his hands in defense. "It just looks like you really like him. I'm just amazed you two haven't done that yet. I mean, you two share a room. Me and Alicia have to sneak all over campus…" Kofi immediately covered up his mouth wide-eyed and stayed silent.

"That is way too much information," Evan gagged. "I think my mind might be ruined forever now…"

"Hey, shut up!" Kofi laughed, finally moving a muscle after revealing that little tidbit of information. "So what do you need me for?"

"Well, I don't know exactly what happens…" Evan admitted. "You know, during it…"

Kofi gasped.

"So you're telling me you don't know how to fuck?"

* * *

**_End of chapter 10._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**Preview for next chapter:**

"_Now, Jack, let's see what you can do to get back in my good graces…oh, I know…DUMP that chump Evan."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Evan's All-American Collegiate Journey**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Hey, shut up!" Kofi laughed, finally moving a muscle after revealing that little tidbit of information. "So what do you need me for?"_

_"Well, I don't know exactly what happens…" Evan admitted. "You know, during it…"_

_Kofi gasped._

_"So you're telling me you don't know how to fuck?"_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ultimatum**

Evan punched Kofi in the arm, hard, causing the taller boy to shriek.

"What was that for?"

"Being so blatant about it!" Evan shouted. "Now, seriously, can you help me out?"

Kofi held his arm tenderly. "Sure, just don't throw any more punches. You hit hard for your size!"

Evan expressed his impatience to Kofi immediately, tapping his foot.

"Well, I really don't know how to explain it to you, considering how different it is for me and for you…"

"It can't possibly be that different," Evan replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Sex is sex, right?"

"You really are clueless about this situation, aren't you?" said Kofi. "This is difficult, um, I don't know how to say this…"

"What, say what?"asked Evan, intrigued by Kofi's struggle for words.

"I'm thinking in order for you to understand it fully, you need to watch some…um…porn…"

"Say what now…"

* * *

"So, that Evan kid…you fucked him yet?

"You're funny, Tyson," Jack dribbled his ball and shot it into the basket.

"I'm serious," Tyson replied, applauding Jack's shot. "Ever since you came out in 10th grade, you usually get guys in bed quicker than I can count to three."

"Well, he doesn't seem like he wants to," Jack shot another basket. "I've left a couple hints, tried moving forward when we make out and stuff, but he always gets out of it."

Tyson stood and watched his friend make another basket. "Maybe you're not being aggressive enough. You know, letting him know you're ready to fuck, and that he better be alright with it."

Jack turned around and tucked the basketball under his arm. "I bet you don't think like that with Natalya, do you?"

Tyson stood silent.

"Thought so."

"You really like him, don't you?" Tyson crossed his arms with a smirk.

"What, the twerp?" Jack blushed and spun around. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it. You haven't acted this way with any of your past boyfriends this quick into the relationship," Tyson said, he knew, he'd known Jack since high school.

"Fine, I like him," Jack responded, finally. "A lot."

"Knew it," added Tyson.

"Aww, is Jacky in love?" cooed a smug voice from the gymnasium doors. Tyson and Jack spun around to see none other than Mike Mizanin arrogantly walking towards them.

"Cut it out, Mike," Tyson said, crossing his arms. "Don't be a pest."

"I could say the same to you, Tyson," Mike replied. "Now, you'd better scram before I get my guys to teach you a little lesson."

Tyson wasn't scared of Mike or his threats, but a nod the head from Jack told Tyson that Jack could handle it, and he slowly made his way out of the gym, eyeballing Mike's cocky face the entire time.

"Glad that idiot's gone," Mike smiled, making Jack want to punch him. "But let's talk about you, those were some nice shots you were making."

Jack was unsure of Mike's motives, so he simply replied with a "Thanks." As he thought, he decided Mike couldn't mean any more harm than he already did, so he added, "Think I could make the team?"

"Definitely," Mike laid an arm on Jack's shoulder, pulling him to him. "Team captain's looking for good players like you, we could use it."

Jack smiled, and made another consecutive basket, gaining a slight applause from Mike.

"But listen," Mike started, causing Jack's smile to fade a bit. "Being Randy's right hand man, I think you're a shoe-in. But there's one thing that you could do to get me to get a good word in for you. Randy trusts anything I say, anyway."

"Really, now?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, Jacky…you've done something recently that's caused you to fall out of my good graces…"

"Hmph," said Jack. He really didn't want to have to listen to Mike's shenanigans, but he knew he really wanted to make the basketball team, and he'd heard from some people that if Mike doesn't like someone, Randy doesn't like someone. He figured Mike would only ask something trivial if he wanted Jack to do something.

"So what can I do-,"

Mike completely interrupted Jack, making the taller boy pinch the bridge of his nose tightly. "Now, Jack, let's see what you can do to get back in my good graces," Mike tapped his finger on his chin teasingly. "…Oh, I know…DUMP that chump Evan."

SQUEAK! The basketball in Jack's hands hit the nicely polished court's floor.

* * *

"I am_ not_ watching porn..." Evan rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Well how do you expect to find out?" Kofi shrugged his shoulders. "I've never screwed with a guy, so I wouldn't know the details!"

"It's not that different!" Evan replied, wondering if it was true.

"Hey, why don't you talk to Mon-," Kofi was broken off by Alicia, who had appeared and whispered something into the former's ear.

"Evan, text me later, me and Alicia have to get to...um..." Kofi started.

"Class?" Evan interjected, knowing full well they weren't going to class at all.

"Yeah, that's it..." Kofi disappeared into the field with Alicia, the both of them running like their lives depended on it.

"Horndogs," Evan rolled his eyes.

"Edward?"

"It's Evan!" shouted Evan, not knowing who had just spoken behind him. He turned around, bumping right into the senior that is Randy Orton.

"Whoa, Randy, I didn't mean to sound so-," Evan scrambled for words, not wanting to angry the imposing-looking senior.

"Relax, kid," Randy tugged his hand out of his pocket and slung his arm over Evan's shoulder, causing Evan to reflexively wince, and started to move the both of them to the nearest bench.

Once they were seated, Randy couldn't help but want to laugh a bit at how worked up the younger boy looked. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation over there with your friend, and I wanted to offer my assistance."

"You want to help me...learn about having sex?" Evan asked, though he felt slightly embarrassed after saying it, and he felt his cheeks burn red.

"Well, yeah," Randy. "Not to brag, but I'm pretty adept in that field."

Evan took a deep breath, it was true, he'd heard that before Randy got with John, he scored a new guy in bed just about every night. To say that Randy Orton was promiscuous was an understatement in the least. Evan felt slightly weird sitting next to someone with so much experience while he himself was so unexperienced.

"So are you a top or a bottom?" Randy asked with a completely straight face.

Evan hadn't expected Randy to be so straightforward. "Um, what exactly do you mean?"

Randy turned to face away for a second, and then turned back to Evan. "This is going to take a while..."

* * *

"So what do you say, Jacky?" Mike kicked back in the bleachers, the grin on his face clear to all as he watched Jack's sullen expression.

"Break up with him?" Jack finally said. He started to get angry. "You're nuts. As if I'd ever-,"

"But you forget," Mike's grin, if anything, had grown in the last-minute. "You want to make it on the basketball team, don't you?"

"So that's the game you're playing, huh?" Jack's knuckles started to show veins as he curled his hands into fists. "Blackmail?"

"I wouldn't say blackmail," Mike replied, in a sarcastic pitiful voice. "Oh wait, it is blackmail isn't it?"

Jack remained speechless for a moment, but then anger surged through him like a fiery sun. He grabbed Mike by the collar and practically flung him out of the bleachers towards him. His anger flared when he realized that Mike's smug grin never left his face. "Why don't I just beat the hell out of you just for trying to-,"

"Ah ah, Jack," Mike toyed. "You've made the basketball team every single time you've tried out since third grade, correct?"

Jack said nothing, but held his death grip on Mike.

"That's a pretty remarkable feat; I don't even think I have such a record. I'd hate for that streak to end," Mike coyed. "Especially on something as stupid and trivial as that Evan chump."

That last line made Jack want to punch Mike even more. How dare he call Evan stupid and trivial? No one, hell not even himself, was allowed to say something like that about Evan. Not while Jack was standing. He questioned whether he was falling for Evan for a moment, and his grip on Mike loosened.

"So, what are you going to do, Jacky?"

Jack ignored Mike as he continued to think. Was he in love with Evan? No, it was too quick to think of such a thing. This was basketball he was talking about, he knew that Mike had enough influence that he could prevent him from getting on the team, and he didn't know what he'd do if he didn't make it. He hated how Mike was making him choose between his most liked things right now: Evan and basketball. He tossed Mike back down into the bleachers.

"Listen, Jacky, it's obvious you need some time to think," the fake caring that Mike laced onto his voice made Jack want to vomit. "Hit me up when you've got your answer. I'd _hate _to see you miss being on the best basketball team in the league."

With that, Mike brushed himself off and casually exited the gymnasium, leaving a conflicted Jack to himself.

* * *

Evan sat on the bench, simply in awe at everything Randy had just told him about the wonders of sex. Half of it made him want to go ahead and do it with Jack already and half of it made him scared of doing it with anyone.

"Did you catch all of that?" Randy snapped Evan back into reality.

"I...believe so," Evan stuttered.

"Yeah, so that's basically it. Don't be scared of it, because it's just about the best feeling in the world. That and playing basketball."

Suddenly, Kofi came running over to the two of them, breaths heavy. "Ready for our next class Evan?" he asked, panting. It was obvious he'd either had a long ways to travel to get to them, or he was still recuperating from a rather good round of naughtiness. Probably both.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Evan stood up and started to leave with Kofi before remembering Randy. "So, um...thanks, Randy..."

"No problem, just remember, don't be scared of it," Randy rubbed Evan's hair and started for the opposite direction.

"What was that about?" Kofi asked his friend.

"Oh nothing," Evan said, he was starting to feel a little better about the situation.

It was about midnight, and Jack was still awake, contemplating what to do. He'd somehow been able to avoid showing his discontent around Evan for the most part. Evan was sound asleep in the other bed; Jack stared at his sleeping face, it was so adorable to him...

Jack picked up his treasured picture of his father and wiped it softly with the side of his hand. He had since gotten a new frame for it since Evan dropped it a few weeks back. He glanced over to his cell phone, at Evan, and then back at his dad.

_"I have to do this dad, it's for the best..."_

* * *

**End of chapter 11.**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Preview for next chapter:**

_Evan bit his lip as he started a conversation with his boyfriend. "Hey, um, Jack..."_

_"Yeah, twerp?" Jack refused to look the shorter boy in the face, his mood to sullen._

_"After this party, I was wondering..." Evan glanced at Jack's face, which was shy of any happiness. _

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," Jack lied, knowing exactly what was wrong with him._


End file.
